Disney Music Entertainment
Background: Disney Music Entertainment was originally known as "NCBS Music" part of the NCBS Records Group until it was sold to Disney Enterprises on November 18, 1987, renamed to "Disney Music Entertainment" in 1991. On July 20, 2004, Disney Music Entertainment and Microsoft Corporation merged their 50% of their music enterprise to form "Disney-Microsoft Music Entertainment" that was approved by the American Union. However, that name was only used for home video releases of music videos during that time. On October 1, 2008, Microsoft agreed to sell the rest of the Disney-Microsoft stake to Disney, renaming the enterprise back to "Disney Music Entertainment" as a wholly-owned subsidiary of Buena Vista Home Entertainment. NCBS Music Video Enterprises 1980s-1991 Logo: On a black background, we see a 3-D pyramid spinning around, with the letters "N" in red, on one side, "M" in green, on another side, and "V" in blue, on the other. Then, it turns into three pyramids, spinning. Then, the pyramids get together, and as they do they, each of them turn 2D, and the letters turn white. "E N T E R P R I S E S" fades in under "NMV". FX/SFX: The animation in the logo, which is excellent for the '80s. Music/Sounds: A modern-sounding synth theme with ticks and 3 drumbeats as the pyramids turn 2D. Availability: Very rare. It can be found on a VHS of Billy Joe: Live at Yankee Stadium, and on a laserdisc of Lambada: The Forbidden Dance. Scare Factor: Low, the music may surprise you, but it's a fan favorite. Disney Music Entertainment 1st Logo (1991-2004) Logo: Same as the NCBS Music Video logo, but the "N" is replaced by a "D". And the font seems to be more bolder. Variant: On Road Fighter II: The Animated Movie, only the end of the logo (the pyramids turning 2D, letters turning white, and "E N T E R P R I S E S" fading in) plays. FX/SFX: Same as the NCBS Music Video logo. It warrants a mention that this logo somehow is able to change parts of the previous logo without resorting to cheap chyron effects. Music/Sounds: Same as the NCBS Music Video logo. On the variant, we hear just re-arranged drumbeats and the synth strum. Availability: Rare. It can be seen on Celine Dion: Unison, Celine Dion: All the Way: A Decade of Song and Video, Mariah Carey: #1's, and many '90s MTV Home Video releases. The variant appeared on Road Fighter II: The Animated Movie. Scare Factor: Same as the NCBS Music Video logo. 2nd Logo (1996-2007) Logo: On a black background, we see a yellow ball moving upward. Then, two blue balls move downward, left and right of the yellow ball. These move away, as they fade into 3 smoking circles with the left and right circle with blue outlining and the middle circle with yellow outlining. These outlines then spin around, as the smoke disappears and the letters "D" on the left circle, in white, "M" on the middle circle, in blue, and "V" on the right circle, in white. The circles turn to the colors of their outlines of the circle. The words: disney music entertainment appear one-by-one. "disney music" is spaced out more to fit the width of "entertainment". Variants: * On some DVD releases, at the end of the logo, two selections would appear in the middle with "PREVIEWS" and "MAIN MENU" on them. * A still version exists on Bulemon VHS tapes. On a white background, we see the print logo in color, and "disney music entertainment" is in black. FX/SFX: The animation in the logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the NCBS Music Video logo and the previous Disney Music Video logo. Availability: Seen on tapes and DVDs from the era, including Katie Smith re-releases, Trainsformers VHS tapes/DVDs, and The Adventures of Beavis and Butt-Head video tapes. Scare Factor: Same as the NCBS Music Video logo and the previous Disney Music Video logo. 3rd Logo (2007-present) Logo: Against a dark screen, we see a rotating multicolored disco ball streaking lights at us. Then, we cut to a purple cube rolling straight from the left-middle to right-bottom, forming a blocky purple trail out of squares. A few moments later, we cut to a screen full of spirals, seeing six crescent-like shapes that move from the center to the right of us, unveiling three circles. At the same time, three remaining spirals form the navy-colored letters "D", "M", and "V", which loops and zooms out to their positions. "disney music entertainment" (in the same lining from the previous logo) zooms-out below the circles, one-by-one. The end product looks like the previous logo. Variant: On some DVDs, after the logo finishes, the menu selections "Previews" and "Main Menu" zoom in. FX/SFX: All the animation in the logo, which features significant CGI animation. Music/Sounds: Same as the NCBS Music Video logo and the previous Disney Music Entertainment logo. Availability: Common. Currently seen on newer Disney Music Entertainment releases, such as Bulemon DVDs starting on season 10 (released as Bulemon: Diamond and Pearl), The Best of Roxy Hunter & _________ DVDs, FoxToons Network (Double, Triple, & Quadruple) Feature DVDs, and music DVDs after the collapse of Disney-Microsoft Music Entertainment. Scare Factor: None to medium; the effects could catch you off guard. Disney-Microsoft Music Entertainment 2005-2009 Logo: On a white background, we see a spinning fuchsia and blue treble clef. It slowly zooms out and the words "DiSNEY" and "Microsoft" (in their corporate fonts) and the treble clef falls on the words. Then a flash occurs and two lines and the words "MUSIC ENTERTAINMENT" in Trajan Pro Bold font fade in. The treble clef shines. FX/SFX: The treble clef spinning, the names zooming out, all in great CGI. Music/Sounds: The 2010 Xbox 360 startup music. Availability: Common. It appeared on many music DVDs such as Michael Jackson: Thriller 25, Beyonce B-Day, and Bruce Springsteen: NABC Storytellers. Don't expect to find this logo on non-music-related releases, such as Trainsformers The Movie: 20th Anniversary Edition, as they use the Disney Music Entertainment logos. Scare Factor: Low. The fast animation and loud music may get to some, even if you are used to this. Category:Buena Vista Home Entertainment